Mon p'tit loup
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: SBLR  Slash Implicite  Ecoute Narcissa, pour moi tu es … tu es … tu es une sirène ! Déclara le beau brun avec un air bouleversé


_Titre : Mon p'tit Loup_

_Auteur : Bah Mwa !_

_Disclamer :Evidement aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriétés de notre très cher et tendre JKR !_

_Pour les homophobes, il suffit de cliquer sur PRECEDENTE !_

* * *

De Gros Gros Gros Gros Bizoux a ma correctrice Nanie Nouche, merci de supporter mes fautes d'orthographes !Merci merci merci !

* * *

-Ecoute Narcissa, pour moi tu es … tu es … tu es une sirène ! Déclara le beau brun avec un air bouleversé 

-Oh, Sirius, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait dit ! Mais que veux-tu dire exactement, demande la jeune fille brune, espérant sûrement de son cousin une déclaration d'amour enflammé.

-Eh bien pour moi tu es mi-femme mi-thon ! Et c'est pas la partie thon qui me dérange le plus !

La jeune fille changea d'expression.

-Je suis désolé Narcissa, mais franchement il faut que tu comprennes, que vous compreniez, dit-il en se penchant sur le coté pour voir le troupeau de filles derrière la brune. Il faut vraiment que vous compreniez que JE NE SUIS PAS ATTIRE PAR LES FILLES !

-Mais mon Sirius, je ne suis pas une fille ! Je suis une femme moi !

-Il faut que je te le dise comment ? JE NE SUIS PAS ATTIRE PAR LES FEMELLES ! Je suis gay ! Alors tu vas dire à toutes tes copines et même les autres que JE SUIS GAY ! Alors maintenant arrêtez d'essayer de, comme vous dites, « me faire reprendre le droit chemin » ! OK ?

Narcissa avait blanchi au fur et à mesure des paroles de son cousin, et son visage affichait une fureur sans nom.

-Tu me le paieras Black ! Je vais aller le dire à Lucius ! Cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

-C'est ça Narcissa, parle de moi au très beau Lucius ! Lança-t-il en riant et en se dirigeant vers ses amis qui eux aussi riaient.

-Tu y as pas été un peu fort là, Paddy ?

-Mais non Moony ! Enfin ! Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que … ,Sirius prit un air séducteur et une voix rauque, … que dans ma vie, très cher Remus, il n'y a que toi !

Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire et ils partirent vers la grande salle. Personne ne vit la lueur triste dans les yeux du brun.

Finalement, l'histoire ne finit pas comme ça. L'histoire revint sur le tapis dès le dîner.

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi James ! Regarde notre Paddy ! Comment ne peut-on pas voir qu'il est gay ? Ses cheveux longs, attachés, certes, mais avec ses mèches rebelles devant ses beaux yeux soulignés de crayon noir, et du vernis noir aux ongles ! C'est pourtant évident ! Et même s'il est très beau comme ça, il l'a dit une fois, pourquoi elles s'acharnent toutes ?

-Fais gaffe Moon, tu vas tomber amoureux, lui dit James en rigolant.

Un voile passa dans les yeux dorés de Remus.

-Je suis d'accord que c'est flagrant, mais bon il faut comprendre toutes ces filles, tu l'as dit toi-même, il est beau et elles tombent toutes sous son charme !

-Je sais bien mais pourquoi elles viennent encore s'acharner à lui demander ? Elles pensent le faire changer d'avis sur son orientation sexuel …

Sirius, qui jusque là regardait et écoutait la conversation de ses deux amis, se tourna vers Remus qui était à coté de lui et dit sur un ton à la fois séducteur et surpris :

-Rem's ?

-Quoi ! Cria le loup

-Tu es jaloux ?

Le loup prit une jolie teinte cramoisie. Il se leva brusquement en parlant très fort :

-Mais non enfin ! C'est juste que c'est chiant à la fin ! Merde quoi !

Le jeune loup s'énerva de plus belle :

-Elles te courent toutes après tout le temps, franchement si on avait besoin d'exemples pour trouver comment faire sa déclaration d'amour on aurait le choix avec toutes celles qu'on a entendu ! J'EN AI MARRE !

Il avait crié cette dernière phrase.

-Oui j'en ai marre de tes conquêtes ! Et toi James ne rigole pas parce que j'en ai aussi marre de toi ! De t'entendre parler de tes conquêtes avant de te plaindre de n'avoir pas encore réussi à conquérir ta Lily de malheur !

La grande salle brillait désormais par son silence. Personne n'avait jamais vu Remus s'énerver. Il était toujours calme et gentil. Et jamais il ne se serait énervé contre ses meilleurs amis, Peter à la limite, mais jamais Sirius et James.

Il quitta la salle rapidement, toujours très en colère. Le premier à parler fut Peter.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Remus dans une pareille colère. Je ne l'avais à vrai dire jamais vu en colère.

James et lui en parlèrent quelques instants, puis Sirius se leva d'un bond. Il avait les yeux brillants comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, et dit avec des sanglots dans la voix :

-Oh mon dieu c'est ma faute !

Il s'en alla en courant à la recherche de Remus.

Le loup en question était monté dans la tour d'astronomie pour pleurer.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai dit n'importe quoi ! J'ai laissé le loup prendre le contrôle sur mes sentiments. J'ai éclaté devant tout le monde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Ils ne pourront plus me regarder en face maintenant !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. C'était la seule chose qui le calmait quand il était en état de nerf total. Il s'assit sur le bord de la tour, regardant Poudlard. A cette époque-ci, le château se cachait sous une couche de neige. La vue était magnifique. Malheureusement le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre un manteau, et maintenant il frissonnait de froid.

-Mais quel con tu es Remus ! Tu dis des conneries incroyables et après tu pars sans cape et tu gèles.

Cela faisait deux ans, depuis leur cinquième année, que Remus avait compris qu'il était amoureux de son ami, de Sirius. Il s'était surpris à le regarder quand celui-ci sortait de la douche, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux mouillés, en désordre, retombant sur son visage. Son air désinvolte sous ses mèches rebelles. Puis il s'était surpris à être distrait en cours, à regarder Sirius. Il se surprit à se réveiller plus tôt pour le voir dormir. Il se surprit à rechercher sa présence. Il se surprit à penser qu'il l'aimait.

Et depuis il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Oh bien sûr, il savait que Sirius était gay, mais il pensait que celui-ci l'aurait de toute façon repoussé. Alors il avait mis ses sentiments de coté.

Pendant ce temps, du coté de Sirius.

Le brun avait commencé ses recherches en allant dans la salle commune. Il prit la carte des maraudeurs et chercha Remus sur la carte. Il le trouva dans la tour d'astronomie. Avant de partir il se regarda dans le miroir. Ce jour-là, il avait attaché ses cheveux, mais comme à son habitude il laissait des mèches tomber devant ses yeux. Il trouvait que ça faisait mystérieux et que ça plaisait au gens. Comme toujours ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir, pour approfondir la noirceur de ses yeux. Sa cravate était légèrement dénouée. Il choisit d'enlever sa robe, et de rester en jean's. Il prit son manteau, et vit celui de Remus posé sur le lit. Il le prit également.

Il se souvenait parfaitement depuis quand il savait qu'il était amoureux du loup-garou. Depuis leur cinquième année. Cette année-là, ils avaient passé le noël tous les deux, les deux autres maraudeurs devant le passer avec leurs parents respectifs.

Mais eux deux étaient restés. Ils avaient passé des moments supers. Le matin de noël, Remus s'était réveillé en premier. Il portait en tout et pour tout un boxer noir et une cravate. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'avait cette cravate en particulier, mais Remus ne la quittait jamais. Elle était dans son sac de cours, ou dans son lit pour dormir, et quand il sortait dans d'autres occasions que ces deux-là, il la mettait autour du coup.(1)

Ce matin-là donc, Remus s'était jeté sur lui pour le secouer afin qu'il se réveille. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et lui donnaient un air tout à fait à croquer.

Il arrivait souvent à Sirius de rêver à une suite toute autre.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu compte qu'en parlant sans cesse des mecs avec qui il avait couché, il avait blessé cet être si cher à son cœur. Il voulait s'excuser.

Il le trouva dans la tour, comme prévu. Celui-ci était assis sur le rebord. Il le regarda un moment.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient pas. Remus savait très bien que l'autre jeune homme était là, mais il ne voulait pas parler. Pas encore.

-Remus je suis désolé. Je t'ai blessé et je ne voulais vraiment pas.

Le loup écrasa sa cigarette et se releva.

-De toi Siri, je pardonnerais toujours tout.

Il s'approcha lentement du brun, comme un chasseur de sa proie.

-Il me semble que tu as compris le message tout à l'heure dans la grande salle ?

-Quel message Rem's ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?demanda-t-il tout en avançant toujours.

-Oui, je veux savoir.

Une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux de Remus. Le brun recula le peu qu'il pu. Il était très près du mur. Le loup avança soudainement très vite et le plaqua au mur. Puis il plaça ses mains contre le mur, de chaque coté du visage du brun. On pouvait lire cette lueur d'impatience et de désir chez les deux jeunes gens.

-Rem's … je …

Le loup le fit taire d'un baiser. Un baiser exigeant. Brusque. Sauvage. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'affirmer la présence de l'autre. Puis les mains se transformèrent en caresses. Des caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sous une couverture. Tous les deux nus. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Heureux de partager des sentiments réciproques et visiblement aussi forts. Le brun releva la tête et regarda son amant se réveiller.

-Dis moi Moon's, ça fait longtemps ?

-Deux ans.

-Comme moi !

-Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques une chose …

-Oui

-C'est parce que j'ai dit « parle de moi au beau Lucius » que tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?

-Non pas vraiment, mais disons que c'était l'occasion idéal de laisser entendre que tu ne m'étais pas indiffèrent.

-…

-…

-…

-Siri ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime …

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon p'tit loup .

Fin.

* * *

(1) Petite allusion a la fic" **Enlève ta cravate mon chou !" de** Marie Ouin-Ouin

Une petit review, ca serait tout gentil !


End file.
